


Silence

by Kuukkeli



Series: Miscellaneous [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't always have to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, a little something to cheer myself up, I guess...

“Kid? You in here?” Ratchet called as he peeked in the younger mech’s hab suite. He found it odd for the door to be open – not just unlocked, but open, for anybody to enter.

When there was no reply, the medic stepped in to inspect better. No sign of Drift in the lounge room or in the berthroom. Even his swords were in their rightful places on the rack. Hmph. Normally the kid wouldn’t go anywhere without at least his Great Sword (or Wing as he preferred).

Ratchet tried contacting Drift via comm link but got only a ping of rejection. Closed his comm link, too, huh? Off to search him, then. Frag. When the younger mech wanted to disappear and let no-one find him, he did it well.

But the old mech knew Drift well enough to start his search from the observation deck where the vast, dark, tranquil space spread all around you in its serene beauty. Determined, he strode through the corridors until he reached the door that would grant him the access to the observation deck. He sighed, reading himself for a heavy atmosphere.

He pressed the ‘open’ button and... nothing happened. He pressed again and the door chimed in denial. That kid... locking himself in. He must be feeling extra down.

“Come on, kid. Let me in”, the red and white mech said, not sure if his voice carried through the door.

He waited for a moment but no-one came to open the door. He turned to walk away when the door was unlocked from the other side and it slid open to reveal a clearly crestfallen Drift, his gaze casted downwards. He didn’t even try to smile once upon seeing the mech he felt the most comfortable with. Instead, he greeted him with a gruff ‘Hi’, already retreating back to where he was sitting on the floor.

Was that an invitation to join or an incoherent gesture for Ratchet to beat it and leave him alone? There was the slightest sliver of _please, stay_ in Drift’s field – so faint it would’ve gone unnoticed, unregistered for most people. But not for Ratchet. He recognized the unspoken plea so he walked in, the door closing behind him, and sat next to the white mech.

Neither said anything and there was no need to. The mere presence of Ratchet beside the swordsmech brought him a small amount of comfort – and that was enough for now. They let their fields speak for themselves, tendrils of offered solace being accepted with sincere gratitude.

Drift leaned against the larger mech, his head resting on the solid shoulder. A brief moment of silence and Ratchet heard a soft sob, the body pressed next to him trembling. He wrapped his right arm around the smaller mech and tugged him closer, filling his field with _I’m here. You can cry_.

And cry Drift did. Silently. Relying on Ratchet’s solidity, trusting him like the bedrock beneath his feet when he stood alone, stranded, beaten by the winds. He felt like a fragile flower on a barren cliff and Ratchet was the warming sun and the refreshing rain that arrived every spring after a long, cold winter, giving the flower strength to fight those winds and grow stronger.

He was a flower waiting to be picked up by gentle hands.


End file.
